Conventional back cushions have been developed for improving the functions of ventilation, slideproof, durability and for lowering the cost. However, no back cushion has been developed for elimination of the drawback of poor sitting attitude caused by improper design. Therefore, a back cushion which can be adjusted and which is light and ready for use is still needed.